


Into the Rush

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: Ash's Smutember Collection [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, I'm back in the sin bin, No miraculous AU, Porn With Very Little Plot, Pure SInful Smut, Smut and Fluff, Smutember 2020, The Water's Just Fine, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Adrien sees the group camping trip as an opportunity to tell Marinette how he really feels.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ash's Smutember Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473224
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	Into the Rush

There were many reasons Adrien had been excited for this trip with his friends. He’d never been camping before and taking a trip out into the woods was very exciting. His father was always so suffocating, trapping him at home and not allowing him to go out with friends. Adrien didn’t understand why his father was so overprotective, but he’d been like that ever since his mother, Emilie, had gotten ill and passed away. While his mother’s death tore him apart, Adrien handled the situation much better than his father. Gabriel became much colder and closed off, almost cruel. He’d always been a stick in the mud, but he’d become so over the top without Emilie to handle him. 

Thankfully, there  _ was _ Nathalie. She’d stepped in a lot since his mother passed. And because of her, Adrien was able to go on a trip with his friends. He was mostly excited about spending the weekend with Marinette. He’d had a ridiculously huge crush on his best friend since starting school four years ago. Despite how much he liked her, he tried to date other girls. Adrien desperately hadn’t wanted to ruin his first real friendship with all his romantic feelings. 

Kagami had been good for him. She was wonderful as far as first relationships went. It helped distract him from the fact that Marinette had started dating Luka as well. Even while he was with Kagami, and no matter how much he cared for her… it wasn’t what he felt for Marinette. He felt like he was leading Kagami on. She was understandably upset when Adrien decided to end things with her, but she hit the nail on the head when asking if he had stronger feelings for someone else. 

When Marinette and Luka broke up, Adrien was shocked. He thought she was so happy with him. It’s why he was willing to let her go… so she could be with someone who could give her that. Alya eventually spilled that Marinette liked someone else more. Part of him had a hunch that maybe that person was him… and maybe he’d get a chance alone with her sometime during the weekend to confess his feelings with hope she’d reciprocate.

It was a nerve wracking thought, but he wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know. As much as he was terrified that she’d deny him and it could very well ruin their friendship, the thought of her saying yes outweighed the risk for him. 

However, he hadn’t planned on stumbling upon her in the woods. Naked. In a small pond as she washed her skin. 

Adrien panicked, covering his mouth and dropping behind a bush before he could disturb her. Peaking through the leaves, he saw Marinette turn around with a yelp. She covered her chest, glancing around nervously before dipping into the water. 

Shit. How was he supposed to get out of this without her noticing!? He could just wait until she left, right? Sinking into the brush, Adrien tried to resist the temptation. Seeing the girl you’re head over heels for naked without her permission caused a lot of internal conflict. He should respect her privacy. She didn’t come out here knowing she’d have an audience. It’d be creepy and gross… and  _ pervy _ to watch her. 

But… he was eighteen. Barely an adult. Had a  _ lot _ of hormones. Why was something he knew was wrong so enticing? Why did he want to watch her  _ so badly!? _ His hormones  _ sucked _ . Adrien had never been the type to think with his dick. And yet… there he was. Anytime things happened with Kagami, she’d always been the one to initiate it. Adrien had always felt more comfortable with her taking the lead. 

But instead, he could feel the stiffening in his shorts, no matter how much he willed his dick to calm the hell down. 

Nope.

Wasn’t happening. 

Reluctantly, he gave in. Brushing the leaves back, he glanced through the branches. Adrien watched as she cupped the clear water in her palms and splashed it on her face. The droplets dripped down her skin, down her chest… he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her chest. Her breasts were overtly large like some of the models he’d been around. They were perky and smooth and would probably fit perfectly in his palms. Her nipples were pebbled from the chilled air. He assumed the water was probably cold as well… He wished he could warm her up with his palms on her skin. 

_ Fuck _ , why did he think that!? It did nothing to help the bulge straining in his shorts. And Marinette only made things worse when dragged her palms along her skin. The soft sigh she let out practically echoed through him. She squeezed her breasts as another small whimper left her lips. He was a dead man then and there. 

Marinette’s fingers trailed down her body, over the silky skin over her abdomen before reaching the trimmed raven curls that covered her folds. His breath hitched at the sight of her touching herself. Adrien willed his own hand not to follow the same path as hers down his own body. It was one thing to watch her… it was another to touch himself while watching her! That was even worse. 

He felt a slight pang of disappointment as she slid into the water, her bottom half disappearing when she submerged beneath the water’s surface. But he still knew what she was doing. Her actions didn’t stop as she leaned back against the bed of grass surrounding the small pond. Marinette gasped, back arching as she worked herself. 

He was going to hell. Adrien was truly a sinner watching such a private moment on display. 

Her free hand came up from the water, cupping her breast once more as the water trickled down her skin. She was so beautiful like this… glistening in the orange sunset. It would be dark soon. Adrien knew that Alya and Nino would be wondering where they were soon. But he couldn’t move. Not until Marinette was done and left the area. 

“Adrien…” 

His entire body froze, stiffening at the sound of his name leaving her lips. Was he crazy? Did she really just--oh shit. Did she know he was here!? 

She moaned again. The way she called his name was utterly sinful. Adrien couldn’t resist his hand traveling downward. He cupped himself through his shorts, rubbing the heel of his palm against the bulge for some sort of relief. His dick was straining against his shorts painfully. Even the small motions he was making did nothing to resolve the intense desire coursing through him. 

Marinette’s breathing hitch, moaning his name again. While he couldn’t see much, he could see the movements of her arm becoming more erratic. Fuck, how he longed to be the one touching her like this. He wanted his hands on her  _ so badly. _ So much sweltering heat rushed to his cock. There was a damp spot spreading on his shorts as he finally reached beneath the waistband of his shorts and underwear and stroked his aching length. 

Apparently, losing his self-control would turn out exactly as horrible as he suspected it would. A loud moan bubbled past his lips before he could stop it. Smacking his free hand over his mouth, his heart pumped with horror when Marinette stopped in her tracks. 

He tried to hide, hearing Marinette slosh around in the water as he attempted to make himself as flat to the ground as possible. 

“I knew it,” she mumbled.

Oh, fuck. She  _ did _ know someone was here. Or had a sneaking suspicion of it. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ There was no way he could talk himself out of this one. He’d effectively ruined their friendship and lost the girl he’d been in love with for so many years. 

“Adrien?” 

His breath hitched. 

“It’s okay. You can come out…” 

How did she…? It didn’t matter. He was the one caught being a perv. Adrien had no right to question anything. 

Grimacing, he slid his hand out of his shorts, the touch burning him with shame. He could feel his cheeks heat in humiliation as he languidly made his way out of the brush. There Marinette was, sunk down into the water so it covered her, mostly. The water was crystal clear so it didn’t work much in her favor. But granted, he shouldn’t have been looking in the first place.

Despite how awkward he felt, he figured she deserved his full attention as he meandered over to the pond. Adrien crouched down, hugging himself as he avoided eye contact. “Marinette, I’m so sorry--I just…” 

What excuse did he really have? “I saw you naked and instead of apologizing and leaving, I decided to stick around and hide and watch you pleasure yourself”? Yes, that would go over real smoothly. 

“It’s okay, Adrien. I had a feeling you were there. I saw someone blonde jump behind the bush, there was no one else it could’ve been.” 

“I-I was just… I didn’t know what to do.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“If you knew I was there--d-did you call out my name to mess with me?” 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed a deeper crimson as she sunk further into the water. Timidly, she shook her head. “I-I couldn’t help it. Just knowing you were there and seeing me naked was--” she paused, giving him a sideways glance before shrugging and biting her lip. 

No. She wasn’t allowed to make that face. That face made him want her even more. 

“Was what, Marinette?” he murmured as he crawled towards the edge of the water. 

She popped her lip out from between her teeth. The motion sending heat tingling up his spine. Sighing, her shoulders relaxed. “Kinda hot, I guess.” 

Adrien smirked, leaning closer to the water. “You guess?” 

The sultry glance she gave him was almost sinful. Marinette waded towards him in the water before inching out just a smidge, exposing her breast just a tad. “Let’s just say that’s not the first time I’ve said your name while doing that,” she cooed with a coy expression. 

All self control left him then. But thankfully, the dam broke for her as well. Marinette gripped the collar of his shirt, yanking him down towards her as their lips crashed together. Honestly, Adrien had imagined his first kiss with Marinette being much more romantic and a lot less lustful, but he’d wanted her for so long--ever since he’d learned  _ how _ to desire someone--and he didn’t want a moment of it to stop. 

Her lips were melded against his own, and Adrien buried his fingers in her wet, raven locks. Marinette was tugging him closer and closer, but he was mindful enough to remember he was still clothed while she was not. He scooted towards the bed of the pond, his feet pooling in the water as he reluctantly broke away. 

Marinette’s warm breath fanned his cheeks. He also panted, his eyes searching her as he reached for his shirt. Moving back, Marinette didn’t stop him, so Adrien slipped the material off his head. Her hands were on him in an instant. Despite being a model, he wasn’t ripped. He wasn’t overly muscular, but he was toned. Marinette wasn’t complaining as she drank in the sight of him. She caught his lips again, pressing her chest flush against his own. Adrien’s arms wound around her back, her wet skin soaking him. 

Making out with Marinette was everything he’d imagined. There was a spark between the two of them--one he’d never experienced before. She was so much softer than Kagami. So, so different. So worth the wait. She clutched him, her nails digging into his shoulders. 

He broke away again, pressing his nose to hers. “Marinette, what do you want?” 

“You. Just you. Any way you’ll have me.” 

Adrien chuckled, his lips ghosting over her own. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that?”

“Probably as long as I’ve wanted to say it.” 

He laughed again, this time scooching backwards out of the water. Adrien shucked off his shorts, tossing them into the grass with his shirt before returning to his spot on the edge of the water. There was a hungry glint in Marinette’s eye as she looked him up and down. 

“Like what you see?” he teased, grinning at her. 

She sucked her lip between her teeth again, nodding as she held back a smile. “Oh, definitely.” 

Marinette reached out, caressing his length carefully. Digging his fingers into the grass, Adrien’s breath hitched in his throat. He swallowed thickly when she smiled up at him. 

“Have you ever…?” she trailed off, cheeks pinked. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what she meant, but he nodded anyway. He was a teenager, of course he fooled around with Kagami when they were together. But they’d only gone all the way once. It just--didn’t feel right. 

Marinette brushed her palm up and down his dick in languid strokes. She was so gentle in her touches, his head lolled back as he sighed. Maybe he should’ve kept his eyes on her because when she suddenly pressed her lips to the tip of his swollen head and sucked, he was entirely unprepared and groaned embarrassingly loud. Marinette only giggled in response, taking more of him into her mouth. She rubbed him around his base, massaging gently along his shaft as her tongue swirled around the top. 

Adrien lost all sense of time as she worked him. So many sounds bubbled from his chest. She was killing him, really. If this was how he died then what a way to go. Marinette was playing him like a fiddle… making him putty in her hands. 

His fingers buried in her hair as he let out a gasp when she gave him a particularly rougher suck. Just the sound was almost enough to finish him right then and there. Gently, he tugged her hair. Marinette looked up at him, a face far too innocent for someone who had just had his dick in her mouth. 

“If you want to go further, I won’t last,” he murmured. 

With a smile, she nodded and in a flash was out of the water and pushing him down on the grass beneath them. Adrien grunted as he toppled to the earth. She had his hands pinned on either side. Marinette bent down, kissing him slowly this time. It was teasing, he knew. She was just riling him up again. Not that he was complaining. 

Adrien was able to maneuver one of his hands free. Palm traveling down her spine, Marinette squeaked when he cupped her ass. He only grinned against her lips, continuing to kiss her as he squeezed the fleshy skin. Hand travelling downward, he ghosted the skin of her thighs, making tiny circles with his fingertips. 

“What’re you doing?” she murmured between kisses. 

Adrien moved his palm back up to her butt. “I just want to touch you.” 

He was surprised when Marinette tugged him with her, effectively rolling them over so he was on top. “Then touch me,” she breathed. 

So much excitement coursed through him. Finally, he had Marinette in the way he’d wanted her for so long. Never had he imagined it’d be like this. He often pictured it in a bedroom on an actual bed. But out in the forest on a camping trip had never crossed his mind once. But for some reason, it was fitting for them. The adrenaline of possibly getting caught only spurred him on. His want for her outweighed any common sense he still possessed. 

Cupping her breasts, Adrien caressed his thumbs along her soft skin. He pinched the swollen buds, perked from the cold and her desire. Her skin was flushed there, only making her look even more delectable. He bent over her, pressing light kisses to her neck, traveling over her shoulders and down to her chest. Marinette gasped when he took the tip of her breast into his mouth. Swirling his tongue on one, he took the other breast into his palm and messaged her gently. 

He let her go with a pop, and Marinette whined in response. He laughed, kissing her chin before kissing her lips again. Adrien ghosted his fingers downward, glancing back up at Marinette for permission. When she nodded, that was all he needed to dip a finger into her flushed folds. A small whine left her lips, making him smile in response. 

This was all he wanted. He wanted to make her feel good. To feel loved and desired. He gently stroked the digit inside her, before adding another right after. Marinette gripped the grass beneath her, much like he had. Adrien bent over her, kissing along her face and neck as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her. He stroked her walls, stretching her and preparing her. Adrien thought he was fairly average when he came to dick size… but he did know if Marinette had done this before. But he wasn’t going to ruin the moment by asking. 

Just when he could tell she was reaching her peak, he stopped. Marinette glared bullets at him. 

“Hey,” she whined. 

“I didn’t want you to finish that way,” he admitted, smiling sheepishly. 

She seemed to understand in an instant. Nodding, Marinette sat up. “I’m on the pill so we’re safe. Do you mind if I’m on top?” 

“Nope,” Adrien flopped back on the grass gesturing to himself. “By all means.” 

Laughing, she crawled on top of him. “You’re sure?” 

He smiled, cupping her cheek. “I love you, Marinette. I’ve wanted this for so long… I’ve never been more sure of anything.” 

Marinette kissed his lips. “I love you too, Adrien.” 

Her admission sent flutters through his chest. Somehow, her words made him feel even more bare than he already was. This was all he’d ever wanted. He just wanted her. Wanted to love her. 

Slowly, Marinette sank down on him. Her walls clenched around him as she slid down inch by inch. Adrien groaned, his head flopping back on the grass as the feeling of her warmth overwhelmed him. She was so warm and wet and wonderful. He could stay buried in her forever if she’d let him. 

His brain practically melted when she slid upward and thrusted back down. All cohesive thought no longer existed. The only thing on his mind was:  _ Marinette, Marinette, Marinette.  _ He was sure her name escaped his lips as her movements increased in speed. Every once in a while she’d move forward, her nub rubbing along his pelvis which caused her to moan loudly. Every sound she made had him addicted. This was it for him. He could never be with anyone else. Marinette had officially ruined him. 

The urging instincts finally won out. Adrien gripped her hips, thrusting upward into her heat. Marinette gasped so loudly as he met her motions, hitting further inside her. They both knew they were done for when her sweet sounds grew louder, more desperate. Her walls throbbed around him as she came, going boneless above him. The heat of her orgasm encouraging his own as he tipped over the edge along with her. 

They both laid in the grass entirely spent as they huffed for breath. Marinette curled into his side, her hand splayed on his chest. 

“Well, this was unexpected,” she laughed, looking up at him. 

Nodding, he agreed. “I didn’t mind.” 

“Neither did I.” 

Sitting up, Adrien took his tingling body and slid into the water. Marinette cocked a brow, watching him carefully. 

“What’re you doing?” she asked. 

With a grin, he splayed her. She yelped, giving him a frown. “What!?” 

“C’mon. We both need to get clean now.” 

Marinette made a face, but didn’t seem to protest as she slid into the water after him. Adrien beamed and opened his arms so she’d settle in his lap. He wasn’t exactly sure how clean they’d both be considering they began kissing almost immediately after she entered the water, but it was the thought that counted, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you guys!! I said on tumblr I wouldn't be able to do all the Smutember prompts this year because I'm working on a lot of things for Halloween. But I have two more prompts planned, so I'll see you then!
> 
> Remember kids, this is fanfiction. Usually when you creep on girls bathing it will get you punched. So, don't go for Adrien's approach LOL.
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


End file.
